Forgive Me
Forgive Me is one of the many sites you will be able to access on either The Deep Wiki I or The Deep Wiki II. A code may be found on this site, but this varies as each game is generated randomly. The code will be found in the box which features the current confession along with the message: "You will regret this." Confessions * "im straight, but i get off to gay porn, i would never date a man tho its gross" * "I can't feel the sides of my GF's vagina because my penis is so small." * "I want to kill my mother so damn bad. I want to fucking knife her." * "I plan to amputate my left arm and replace it with my dead lover's arm" * "So... When I was a kid, my friend and I stole money from a church in our neighbourhood and the pastors bike. We grew up in the "bad part" of the city. Anyway.. I think we were 9 or 10 yo when we did it. How fucked up is that? :D" * "Murder being illegal is the only reason I haven't murdered before. I'd like to murder. Not serial killer type murders but just murder people who have wronged me. But getting caught murdering has GOT to be one of the SUCKIEST things ever. So I won't murder. Murder." * "I am not human. Seriously, but I cannot tell anyone, even my closest friends, because if anyone finds out who I really am, I'll be killed." * "I have been cheating on my husband with a married man. The guy I'm cheating with just left his wife because he wants to be with me. I have no plans of leaving my husband. I think I'm still going to sleep with him...I don't feel bad for leading him on." * "I want to kill people but don't want to get caught, any suggestions for getting away with it?" * "The last few weeks i have been getting overwhelming urges to want to hurt people. Not children or animals or anything, idk why i feel this way. My life is meaning less, i am an addict who has nothing, i sometimes think i would be better off kidnapped by the government and forced to do fucked up things. idk, life is weird lately; i am very confused." * "I've stolen hardcore porn back in the days when CCTV wasn't a thing and when barcodes weren't scanned. Almost got caught and stopped...but not before I liberated most of their Japanese porn stock" * "One day, I may be a serial killer. I don't know when, but I know why. I hate a lot of people, mostly sluts and assholes. Maybe I'm just thinking I'll do it because I'm 18 and still getting through testosterone fueled anger, but let's hope I'll grow out of it." * "Hate my job, co-workers, wife, and most of my family. The only thing keeping me from going on a shooting spree is the fact that my father is still alive." * "Sometimes I wish my family and my friends were dead, just to see if I'd be sad. Screw me." * "Ok well i don't know if the world is ready for this but here goes nothing. When i go to church some times i fart and when someone smells it and looks i nod my head to blame the person next to me." * "I have always wanted to be kidnapped and raped. Im 22 and the thought of someone stalking me... kidnapping me and raping me turns me on so much. I have been raped in the past... Something is wrong with me.. I know." * "this must be what catholic priests go through in confession booths. Im sure they find it hard to sleep." * "When I started work 3 years ago my lunches started going missing from the fridge, so I started bringing in sandwiches laced with dog shit, fly spray, spit etc... I'd estimate a good 200 lunches have been stolen/eaten in that time frame and it just makes me grin ear to ear knowing that kunt thinks he is getting one over on me. How sweet the karma." * "Okay, so im a 19 year old girl and come from a shit trauma filled childhood, am slightly mentally unstable. And the thought of a psychopathic murderous sociopath man is a huge turn on for me. Fml." * "I'm into some fucked up stuff. I like scat, watersports, anything to do with panties. I like anime girls and I fap to furries all the time - kind of pisses me off that I can't find a girlfriend who is into scat, or watersports or something. I feel ashamed and like a complete pervert while online, but my sexual appetite in real life is kinda benign. I'd be more interested in what coffee a woman was drinking than her ass. If I found a dominatrix who would give me golden showers and the other (literal) shit I like, I'd be a happy man and probably stay with her (unlike my previous girlfriend, who is manipulative and vanilla as fuck) * "One time I fucked my friends parents." * "Ive raped multiple people and no one has any idea. When I 18 I brutally raped a 22 year old, as well as this fat drunk girl, who was a virgin. I just cant have regular sex, the other party just has to be in pain or fearing for their lives for me to enjoy it." * "I have this fantasy of breaking into someone's house and pee on all of the most valued things" * "I hate it when someone calls me bro. I ain't your fuckin' bro, OK?" * "I am 23, and I currently know of several, very horrible projects the u.s. is planning, mostly because I'm the director of that secrete agency, if your reading this, it's too late, my guilt is killing me, please leave the country soon.... thousands will die... oh god, what have I done....." * "I have a collection of all my past girlfriends because oddly they just give them to me when it's "time to go to town"."